


Coffee

by Akionix



Category: Balance:UNLIMITED, Fugou keiji, The Millionaire Detective - Balance: Unlimited, 富豪刑事 Balance:UNLIMITED | Fugou Keiji: Balance:Unlimited (Anime)
Genre: Coffee, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Romance, change, poem fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24043168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akionix/pseuds/Akionix
Summary: Haru likes his coffee bitter.He doesn't like change.He doesn't like Kambe Daisuke, either.
Relationships: Daiharu - Relationship, Harudai, Kambe Daisuke/Katou Haru, Kanbe Daisuke & Katou Haru, Kanbe Daisuke/Katou Haru, Katou Haru/Kambe Daisuke
Comments: 10
Kudos: 146





	Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a writer and I have never really written anything before,  
> but my coffee addiction got me thinking about Haru at 3am (；´∀｀)
> 
> HUGE thanks to @kisstheloststars for fixing my mistakes and pointing out what's lacking ಥʖ̯ಥ

Haru likes his coffee bitter. 

He doesn't put milk or sugar in it. 

He doesn't like change. 

He doesn't like Kambe Daisuke, either. 

Daisuke was like coffee that was hard to swallow. 

The kind that would leave a nasty aftertaste. 

Or so he thought. 

Haru doesn't like change. 

But a new comrade was forced onto him. 

He had to change his routine. 

And he was stuck with him. 

It was draining. 

Like something you wouldn’t want to try twice. 

Something that would make your throat dry. 

Somewhere along the lines, 

Standing by Daisuke’s side became the norm. 

He had gotten used to being around the man. 

And each day, he learned something new about him. 

Haru tried to associate Daisuke with coffee again. 

But he had a hard time doing so. 

It wasn't the same awful aftertaste. 

But he couldn't pinpoint what it was. 

Haru doesn't like change. 

Whether it's in actions, thoughts, or feelings. 

Kambe Daisuke was like a coffee stain. 

And he stuck to anything he touched. 

The thought of him was persistent. 

He couldn’t stop thinking about him. 

The more time Haru spent with him, 

the harder it was to put his finger on it. 

On Daisuke. 

And what it was about the man that made him so confused. 

Imagining a separation between them felt strange. 

Something about Daisuke made Haru want him to stay. 

_Something about Daisuke made him feel at home._

Kambe Daisuke was like a fresh cup of coffee. 

The kind that pulled you in. 

Warm. 

Welcoming. 

No longer hard to swallow. 

He was something that Haru had grown used to. 

Haru doesn't like change. 

But he has a hard time saying that he doesn't like Kambe Daisuke. 

It felt new. 

Comforting. 

Like trying something you never thought you'd enjoy. 

_And drowning in it_. 

Kambe Daisuke was sweet. 

Like a fresh cup of coffee, mixed with milk and sugar. 

He was different. 

And different wasn't bad. 

Haru doesn't like change. 

He doesn't like changing his daily routine. 

Whether it's his bitter coffee, or his thoughts. 

_But Kambe Daisuke let himself in._

Haru felt like a kid. 

Consuming anything sweet. 

And that's what Kambe Daisuke was. 

_Too sweet_. 

_But_ _Haru_ _didn't dislike that._

Haru felt different. 

Behaved differently, thought differently. 

Felt sweetness from someone he never thought he’d like. 

Haru likes his coffee bitter. 

But this morning was different. 

This morning, he puts milk and sugar in it. 


End file.
